1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates most generally to toys, and more specifically to the plastic housing of most toys, such as hand-held video games, windup toys, jacks-in-the-box, and the like. Most specifically, the invention relates to structures and methods of providing brand name recognition in as many places as possible on a toy without interfering with the functioning of the toy or the enjoyment thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Toys have been in existence for centuries and made from a variety of materials. Within the last several decades, toys have become increasingly made from inexpensive materials such as plastics. Because plastics are very easily manufactured and manipulated into any form via a number of methods, e.g., blow molding, extruding, etc., not only is it typically easy to make toys, it is also easy to make counterfeit toys. The contours of a housing for a toy can easily be scanned or reverse molded to form the patterns for knockoff goods. While the original manufacturer provides the original design work, advertising, and enthusiasm for the toy and its goodwill, an unscrupulous counterfeiter can copy it and ride on the coattails of the original manufacturer's success.
Accordingly, there is a long-felt need to provide an inexpensive way to readily identify the legitimate manufacturer of a toy while making it more difficult for a potential counterfeiter to copy the toy. It is also highly desirable to provide a distinctive and recognizable housing for a toy to increase the identifiability of source and quality and a mechanism which will easily and quickly allow the manufacturer and the authorities to identify counterfeit products. It is additionally desirable to provide a distinctive and striking “look” for a toy housing to foster the goodwill of the manufacturer and highlight brand awareness with the purchasing public.